The present invention relates to electrification of office furniture and the like, and in particular to a modular power distribution unit therefor.
Open offices are well known and generally comprise large open floor spaces that are divided into individual offices or workstations. Several different furniture arrangements are presently available to divide such open office spaces and include partition panels, system furniture and modular furniture. These office arrangements are widely utilized as they are relatively easy to install, convenient to rearrange after installation, attractive in appearance and allow a large number of offices or workstations to be installed within an open floor space.
It is desirable that office furniture unit include an electrical wiring system of some type. Such wiring systems preferably provide electrical power to various workstations for typewriters, computers, dictating equipment, lights, clocks and other electrical appliances. The wiring system should not detrimentally effect the ease of installation, the convenience of rearranging the furniture after installation, or the attractive appearance of the furniture. Thus, to facilitate electrification, many furniture units include a utility raceway associated therewith in which the wiring system is housed.
A wide variety of wiring systems for such office furniture units are currently available. These wiring systems employ different techniques and arrangements to conduct electrical power through the office furniture unit and interconnect the powerways associated with adjacent furniture units. Versatility, durability, electrical integrity, convenience of installation and rearrangement of furnished units, and overall safety are all important design considerations for such wiring systems.
Known wiring systems include respective powerways associated with each furniture unit. Electrical connector are provided at the ends of each powerway. The connectors of adjacent powerways are interconnected to form a wiring system for a furniture system. However, these wiring arrangements require that a powerway be matched to the length of the furniture unit such that the end connectors are positioned at the ends of the furniture.
To permit branching, known powerways have a multiple port connector on one end and a single connector on the other end. The multiple port connectors permit two single connectors associated with two powerways to connect to the multiple port connector of another powerway A number of powerways are thus connected where adjacent panel units converge. However, it can be difficult for an installer to connect the powerways and furniture units in the limited space available where adjacent furniture units abut.
An additional difficulty of known electrical systems is that they are constructed to position outlets at certain predetermined locations. Furniture has access openings at those specific locations serviced by the powerway. However, since these locations are fixed, an installer may not be able to optimally position power outlets for a particular workstation. Accordingly, users may be required to use extension cords to reach the power outlets. These cords can present certain safety concerns, and are unsightly in formal office settings.